Leslie Dean
|gender = Female|affiliation = |status = Alive|tv series = Runaways (10 episodes)|actor = Annie Wersching Mia Topalian (young) Charlie Townsend (young)}} Leslie Dean (née Ellerh) is the leader of the Church of Gibborim, as well as of PRIDE. She is the wife of Frank Dean and the mother of Karolina Dean. Biography Early Life Meeting Jonah Born the daughter of David Ellerh, the founder of the Church of Gibborim, Leslie met with Jonah, who had come to confirm his father's beliefs written in the Book of Gibborim.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction When she grew up as an adult, Leslie married actor Frank Dean.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion However, she also had an affair with Jonah, who retained his youth. Leslie and Jonah had a daughter named Karolina, who was officially Frank's daughter.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Leslie gave Karolina a Church of Gibborim Bracelet from her youngest age, as she feared that she could display the same light emission abilities than Jonah.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Rite of Blood First Sacrifice Following the death of her father David Ellerh, Dean became the head of the Church of Gibborim. In parallel, assisted by Jonah, she formed PRIDE, a charity publicly devoted to improve the life of the inhabitants of Los Angeles, while actually it would only serve Jonah's interests. Leslie gathered PRIDE in the secret basement of the Wilder Mansion. She then brought Brooks Watten, a young member of the Church of Gibborim she had selected to be sacrificed, into the room. As Watten got into the Dematerialization Box and his body was converted into pure energy, Dean explained to her associates that Watten would keep living within another person. This shocked the rest of PRIDE, and when Gene and Alice Hernandez claimed that they had not signed up for such crimes, Dean replied that they actually had when accepting Jonah's gifts.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Assassination of Gene and Alice Hernandez Dean was later alerted about Gene's and Alice Hernandez's suspicions towards Jonah's true agenda due to the rock samples they had taken from the PRIDE Construction Site. As the Hernandezes became a threat to the whole plan, Dean decided to take them out of the equation. She went to Goodman University where the Hernandezes were working and locked them up in their lab before tossing an explosive device into the room. The bomb detonated, killing Gene and Alice. Dean then informed Tina Minoru of what she had done. Little did Dean know that their daughter Molly was there as well and that she miraculously survived the blast. Dean never told anyone beside Minoru about killing the Hernandezes. She sent a text to the rest of PRIDE with the single word "TSUNAMI" to alert them and pretended that the Hernandezes had died in an accident.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Dean later attended the Hernandezes' funeral with the other members of PRIDE.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Sacrificing Destiny Gonzalez ]] To be added Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment *'Church of Gibborim Bracelet': Like every member of the Church of Gibborim, Dean had a bracelet signaling her membership to the religious organization. Relationships Family *David Ellerh † - Father *Frank Dean - Husband *Karolina Dean - Daughter Allies *Church of Gibborim **Aura **Frances **Vaughn Kaye **Calvin *Geoffrey Wilder *Catherine Wilder *PRIDE **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein Enemies *Jonah - Former Lover *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † **Xavier Marquez † **Karly Scolari † **James Braswyck † **Anthony Rocha † **Kim Hwang † **Bridget Bynum † **John Donahue † **Emily Wong † **Yvonne Taylor † **Brian Geparhart † **Destiny Gonzalez † - Former Ally **Andre Compton † *Gene Hernandez † - Ally turned Victim *Alice Hernandez † - Ally turned Victim *Runaways **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Leslie and her husband Frank are Majesdanian criminals and two of the six founding members of the PRIDE. They were killed by the Gibborim when their ritual for human extinction failed due to the Runaways intervent. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Executives Category:Church of Gibborim Leaders Category:PRIDE Members Category:High Body Count Category:Villains